Enough Love For Everyone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza is convinced Rachel loves her children more than her nieces and nephews, but Rachel is determined to convince her otherwise, with some help from the To'Kustars. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Sequel coming soon! :)


**A wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Madison, Maxine, and Zambanza. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Summer belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel, Shelby, Heaven, and Angel.**

* * *

 **Enough Love For Everyone**

"I'm just saying that it is not possible," Zambanza said.

"What do you mean?" Maxine said.

"I mean that mothers always care for their own children more than others. It's innate," Zambanza said.

"But what if someone was adopted?" Madison said.

"Then that counts. But it is the same matter. For example, Rachel would love her kids more than her nieces or nephews. It's not her fault and there is nothing wrong with that; it's just true," the clown girl said as she bit into an apple.

Meanwhile, Rachel was walking back to her room with Shelby when she overheard the girls. She was curious and decided to stop and listen.

"I am being honest guys. It's just a way of life," Zambanza said gently.

"You know what? She's right!" Maxine agreed. "Mothers will love their kids naturally more than their nieces and nephews or other kids."

The girls weren't angry, but they were very confident that their point of view was correct. Surprised, Rachel walked in there.

"Hey! Girls, you don't really believe that, do you?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Maxine smiled.

"I don't think you all are seeing everything clearly," Rachel said gently.

"Huh?" Madison asked.

"I love you all equally," Rachel smiled.

"We all do," Shelby smiled.

All three gave them slight looks of unbelief. Zambanza was the first to speak.

"Oh come on, Rachel. You can just come on out and say it! It's natural! Many people say it, but they do love their kids more than any other child. It's perfectly natural and normal!" Zambanza said.

"But that does not apply to me!" Rachel said, now placing her hands on her hips. "Or any other mother here."

"I don't think that's true! If Summer and the others were in danger, you would naturally save them first!" The young magician said.

"That is not true! I would try and save everyone!" Rachel said, now getting frustrated. The clown girl rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you mad, but you know you would!" The clown girl said. She then smirked and walked out.

"Hey! Come back!" Rachel said, now sticking her head out, but Zambanza disappeared. Meanwhile the clown girl was outside and sat down on the ground.

"I gotta admit. This is a very cool family though," she smirked. But as she was sitting on a rock, she didn't notice the ground give way and she went plummeting down into a dark hole.

She landed on something soft and white, but then she heard crying. As she looked up, it was a very large baby.

"Oh my gosh!" The clown girl said in horror.

"Who are you?! What are you doing to my baby?!" Heaven asked now coming in and seeing the clown near the baby To'kustar. The girl looked similar to Zombozo and that made Heaven growl in anger. "You're one of Zombozo's spies!"

"No, I'm not! I hate him!" The young magician snapped.

"You look like him! And I won't let you harm my baby!" Heaven growled, now reaching for her!

"ALAKAZAM!" Zambanza hissed, now causing a ring of fire to burn Heaven's hand. Heaven cried out in pain and soon her brothers came running in!

"What's going on here?!" Way Big said sternly.

"She was going to hurt Angel!" Heaven said, now pointing at the clown girl. Both male To'Kustars looked at Zambanza sternly.

"Come here, little one. You have some explaining to do!" Way Big said, now trying to grab her. But Zambanza was resourceful! She used two rings to burn them both, making them cry out!

"Adios, monsters!" She hissed. She then used her magic to levitate out of the hole, but gasped as a large hand was chasing her.

"Come back here!" Way Big called out angrily.

"You won't escape that easily!" Ultimate Way Big said, now knocking under the ground, signifying that they were chasing her.

Meanwhile, Rachel was concerned as she heard the yelling and the frustration of the To'Kustar family. She then looked outside and saw Zambanza barely dodging grabs from them!

"You can't get me!" She teased in a mean manner. Rachel knew this was bad because they all didn't know each other and they were getting off to a bad start!

Rachel darted outside and yelled at the top of her lungs, making the brothers and Heaven stop mid-grab.

"Everyone, stop! There's been a huge misunderstanding!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, there's a clown girl out there and she's trying to hurt Angel!" Heaven called out.

"And she burned us too!" Way Big said.

"She's Zambanza," Rachel said gently. That made them all stop. They knew about her, but never got to formally meet her.

"She's…the one Hope and Shocks adopted?" Way Big asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, now turning and seeing the clown girl just walk away. "Hey! Zambanza, stop."

"Look Rachel…I…," she started.

"No buts! You just haven't met them yet and you thought they were going to harm you! And you didn't know they were family," Rachel said.

"We did not mean to startle you. Please come back," Heaven cooed from the large hole in the ground.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," the young magician said.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. We got off on a wrong foot. We thought you were working with Zombozo," Ultimate Way Big said.

"Yes. We mean you no harm. Please come here," Way Big soothed, now gently feeling around the ground for her.

But Zambanza refused! But at that moment, they all heard two screams from the swamp. Rachel and Zambanza raced to the swamp and saw that Summer and Maxine were in terrible positions! Maxine was tangled in some vines and Summer was hanging upside down!

"What on Earth?!" Rachel said, now trying to free Summer! Meanwhile, Zambanza helped Maxine.

"See?" Zambanza laughed. "She helped her daughter first!"

"Hey! You two this doesn't mean I love her more!" Rachel said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better! First I was attacked by large giants who turn out to be members of the family and then we almost get killed by them!" Zambanza said.

"Zambanza, they want to meet you, not eat you," Rachel smirked.

"There's just way too much going on. I need time to cool off," she said, now focusing so that she could disappear. But as she tried to focus, the ground underneath them shook!

"Rachel? Is everyone alright?" Way Big called from underground.

"Yes! We're okay!" Rachel said, now coaxing Summer to head back to the house. Once Summer was safe and Maxine headed back to the house, Rachel turned back to Zambanza. "Now then, let's talk, honey."

Zambanza's eyes then widened in horror as a large hand came out, still feeling around, courtesy of Heaven.

"Rachel? Is that young one still up there?" Heaven called out, now still feeling around.

"She couldn't have disappeared that fast," Way Big said, feeling around too. Rachel was chuckling as she saw Zambanza try and disappear, but the constant dodging from the To'kustars broke her concentration.

"She's around there somewhere," Ultimate Way Big added, now feeling around too.

"Oh great! The giants are back!" Zambanza huffed.

"You know…they may stop if you allow them to meet you," Rachel smirked.

"I think we've already been introduced," Zambanza said, now spotting a tree and climbing it. But her eyes widened in frustration as Rachel began playfully climbing up after her.

"Oh no! You're not escaping that fast!" Rachel said, now catching up. Zambanza only face palmed; it was going to be a long day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure thing! I can't wait to start! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
